


Bats Are Not Snakes

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Poison, Shapeshifting, Sheith Month 2020, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Worried Shiro (Voltron), bat keith, day 2-party, sheithmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The whole team is at a party thrown by one of the groups they have saved. Unfortunately, Keith gets hurt here, but not because of his Galra side.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Bats Are Not Snakes

Keith glanced around the room.

It wasn’t any different from some of the diplomatic meetings they went to. Each wall was a white color, made from columns of shiny stone with golden streaks like lightning coursing through the rock. Large archways clustered around the room, some leading out into the halls and others out to the nearest balconies, dark green sky visible. Tables sat arranged around the room with food and drinks except for the central table. That one was bare.

“These drinks are good,” Lance stared into his cup, filled with a light pink liquid that made Keith’s nose wrinkle with disgust. Keith’s sensitive sense of smell did not like whatever was in most of the food and drinks here. Lance must have noticed because he raised a brow before smirking, “Awww...Keef’s not liking the feast.”

“Yeah, no,” Keith scowled as he crossed his arms, “I’d rather not.”

“That’s so undiplomatic of you,” Lance teased before he drank some more of his horrible smelling drink. Keith rolled his eyes as he stared out at the party. Hunk and Pidge were off talking about tech with one of the aliens, waving their hands around with stars in their eyes. Coran stood off in the middle of the room, making some...weird noise that kind grated at his ears. Lance’s voice cut into his thoughts, “What will Allura say?”

“I know what I’d say to you right now,” Keith growled softly, about ready to say something completely inappropriate, before he shook his head. This place was not doing him any favors, only keying up his nerves and aggression. It was likely the crowds, since Keith was used to being out in the desert on his own for almost a year, and only having to be around Matt, Pidge, and Shiro the rest of the time at the Garrison. This room was pretty packed with people.

“Geez, harsh, mullet,” Lance rolled his own dark blue eyes before flicking a tiny piece of grey food at him, which didn’t even come close to Keith, sailing by him feet to the right, landing on the floor. The slightly older raised his brow, unimpressed, “Don’t give me that look. I’m great at shooting, not throwing.”

“Same thing,” Keith stared at the other whose eye twitched, “What?”

“Not the same thing,” Lance glared before waving his arm around, making strange gestures Keith didn’t understand, “I’m very good at hitting something with my rifle, but it’s not like I throw my rifle at anything.”

“Yeah, but you have to aim on both,” Keith smirked as the younger scoffed before throwing his arms up.

“Whatever, mullet,” Lance huffed before grabbing another even worse smelling dish and walking off. Keith chuckled softly as he saw the Blue Paladin run right into one of the aliens, nearly dumping his treat on her, “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there...are you from outer sp-”

Keith ignored the rest of that conversation, switching over to the other side of the room. Shiro and Allura were both talking to the leader of the aliens, laughing softly at something he said. Keith grinned fondly as he watched his best friend ask something. Shiro seemed to be having a good time, enjoying the energy of the place. Just like how some of the Garrison’s events went.

Keith strolled over to the food table, taking in the smells. Almost everything smelled yucky to Keith as he frowned. The roll thing smelled like old gym socks, the pudding like molding bread, the candy-looking thing like burnt cookies. Taking up a star-shaped dessert, he took a bite, shivering at the intense burst of sour lemon. Coughing, he swallowed it before moving the treat far from his face.

“Having problems?”

Keith glanced behind him to see Shiro standing there with a tiny smile. The older glanced from him to the food with an understanding look. 

“There’s no garlic,” he nodded at the food before grabbing the snack in Keith’s hand, taking a bite of it before raising a brow, “Not bad. Is it your vampire side?”

“I think so,” Keith agreed as he narrowed his eyes at the nearest dish, “Everything stinks here, and you know I’m not a picky eater.”

“Maybe some ingredient in the food is bothering you,” Shiro frowned at him with worry in his eyes, “You’re fine though, other than that, right?”

“Yeah,” Keith glanced around before moving back as an alien scooted by, almost taking his shoulder out, “It is really crowded in here. It’s putting me on edge. I think I’m going to step outside for a sec. Go to the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Shiro nodded before he ate the last of the treat, moving for another fudge-looking dish, “I’ll be here when you get back. Just stay safe, alright?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled at the other before starting for the archway that led to the halls and the bathroom, “I’ll be back soon, Old Timer.”

“God, Keith,” Shiro snickered before he shook his head, white bangs curling onto his forehead, “It’s the white hair now, isn’t it?”

“Nah, you’ve always been old,” Keith teased back before he rushed out of the room, holding in a laugh as he ducked around various aliens strolling by. Slipping through the crowd, Keith marched out into the hall, going to the doorway that had been pointed out earlier. Walking inside the archway, he paused to look around. 

The bathroom looked just like the rest of the walls. To the left, the veins of gold turned into a darker gold, the right going so like they almost looked silver. Glancing at each of the side, Keith noticed that the dark side was the sink area while the lighter area was the bathrooms. The half-vampire walked up to one of the stalls before quickly going bathroom. Strolling to the other side of the room, he washed his hands before letting out his breath.

Letting his vampire senses take over, he watched as his dark eyes bleed into scarlet, glowing and bright. His fangs slid out until they were twice their length, sharp as knives. His hearing and sight sharpened well enough that he could hear muffled talking and some music from the party. Unfortunately, he could also smell the food, which made him cringe. Growling slightly, Keith frowned as he pressed his hand to his face. 

Hopefully the day would be over soon.

He just wanted to go to bed and get a snack, from Shiro preferably. Maybe even in that order.

Before he could think, his sharp fangs bit into his thumb, sending a sweet flare in his mouth that calmed him. Keith waited for his stomach and mind to settle before he glanced down at his hand. The puncture marks slowly healed back before his eyes.

Shaking his head, Keith let his senses fade back into the darkness, glancing up at his reflection to see everything back to normal. Putting the black gloves on, he left the room only to come face to face with…

A flower.

It looked almost like a moth orchid, only coming up to his lower calf. There was a cluster of petals, each a shiny black-purple. Each petal had a glowing neon purple slit halfway along the edges. They looked really nice, but Keith hesitated. They hadn't been there before. 

Gazing at the plant, he whipped his head to the side, watching in shock as another plant bloomed before his eyes. Beside it, another grew into place. More appeared in a domino line along the walls as Keith's fear grew. The glowing slits pulsed on each leaf, growing faster in pace as Keith felt something in the air shift.

And then the plants all shot out dark blue pollen. Said pollen pooled in fog clouds on the floor, creeping into every crevice. Before Keith could move, the flower in front him shot out another puff of thick pollen, right at his head. 

Keith's world spun as the pollen surrounded his head, pressing on his face. He tried to hold his breath, but he couldn't as his vision dimmed and tunneled, making him gasp. Beyond disoriented, Keith yelped loudly as he suddenly smacked his side into the cold floor, jarring sore muscles under his armor. Face glued to the freezing ground, he couldn't prevent another sound escaping from him before his body shifted, becoming smaller and smaller. His limbs stretched out thin into his wings and the rest of him also shifted, red smoke mixing with blue and dissolving into the pollen.

"We have one!" A voice shouted from above him, making him whip his head up. He couldn't see anything through the fog as he struggled to breathe. Moving his wing forward, he didn't get very far as it quickly gave out like the limb had suddenly been cut from his body. It was like the pollen was preventing him from moving. Keith willed himself to turn back into his full form, but he couldn't as another wave of nausea slammed into him so hard he gagged, "It's over here!"

"It's here...somewhere...all this fog," another voice joined in before a shadow loomed over him ominously, "Tril, it's here!"

"Good," the other alien spoke up as a hand reached down at Keith who hissed slightly, trying to pull away, "It doesn't look like a frutder. But we should bring it to leader."

"Here," the second stated something Keith couldn't catch. His world spun even more as he curled up into a tight ball. It didn't hurt, but he felt sick to his stomach and everything was moving in every which way. The movement of something in front of him only made him dizzier than before as he protested weakly with a series of distressed squeaks. Something moved his wing away from his body as something clicked into place on his neck. Keith shook his head to get it off but the action only served to make him feel worse. 

Hands wrapped around him loosely as if afraid to even touch him. Keith tried to bite at one of the fingers near his head, but he soon stopped as the alien squeezed him tightly. Keith gasped in air that was having a difficult time going to his chest. Head spinning even more as black dots littered his vision, it took him a long time to notice that he was now on a smooth surface. 

“What is this?” Another voice joined in as Keith glared at the white surface below him. He was still too dizzy to place the voice, “It is not a frutder...but it has wings…”

“Little Buddy!” Keith could hear Shiro call out to him. The younger pressed forward slowly, trying to go to wherever his voice was, not opening his eyes. But at the last second, Keith bonked into something solid. Staring at the air in confusion, he didn’t see anything to prevent him from moving forward.

“Force field connected to the collar,” the same person answered, "It won't be going anywhere."

Keith let out a tiny squeak in protest. He was not an 'it' and he was so confused and frustrated and _sick._ Intense nausea hit him again, making him cry out again. A familiar touch rubbed up against his side, making him feel a little better as the warmth from the fingers spread along his back. Just as suddenly as it was there, it vanished again, leaving Keith chilled and dizzy all over again.

…..

Shiro had not been prepared to see Keith being tossed back into the feast hall, much less him in bat form and _collared_ and **_drugged._**

"Little Buddy!" He shouted automatically as his best friend was tossed onto the center console. Keith slid slightly before coming to a stop, head tucked low in what Shiro would describe as vertigo. That was a bad sign because Keith had bat senses in this form...he didn't get dizzy.

But he was really scared when Keith scooted forward so shakily that it looked like he was violently shivering. A few drags forward, and the collar on his neck froze in midair, making Keith let out a distressed chirp. The air around the small bat shimmered like hot air during a mirage, enveloping around Keith in a boxy bubble. 

And then the leader said about the collar being connected to the force field that was keeping him there. Another cry left the younger before Shiro ignored all his common sense, reaching out without a single thought. His hand didn't feel anything as it slid past what Shiro knew to be the barrier. 

Petting along Keith's side, he relaxed slightly as the ball of fuzz let out a tiny trill, letting him know he was feeling better with him there.

"Get back from that!" One of the aliens screamed with wide eyes and a gasp, "It'll kill you!"

Shiro wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard her. But another alien literally shoved him away from Keith who protested weakly, panting slightly as he tried to glance around. Even now, Shiro could see the disorientation in those dark violet orbs of Keith's.

"What did you give him?" Allura glared at the leader, soft lines gone hard into warrior mode, "He is not an enemy. I can say that much."

“Oxtamine,” the alien answered back as his purple eyes stared at Keith who pushed against the cage again, a long whine leaving his throat. Shiro could practically feel Keith’s fear and anxiety from feet away as the cage’s barrier moved like water rippling, “The flowers released oxtamine. It’s a natural drug our planet grows in the cantinterry plants. They were in the halls when you came in.”

“What!” Lance shouted as his eyes widened, sliding over to Keith before moving back, “What the hell! Why didn’t you say that these things can poison us! Look at him!”

Lance thrust his hands right at Keith who hissed before pulling harder, only to plop down after a moment of straining, huffing and puffing audibly as his wings quivered weakly. His tiny pale pink tongue hung out as he rested his head against the table’s surface, clearly drained and dazed still. Shiro clenched his fist as he watched on. Keith wouldn’t want him to ruin the alliance for this…

But if it went too far, Shiro wouldn’t hesitate to take down everyone in the building.

“No, no, no,” the alien shook his head as if they were clueless, tsking like they were children learning something they should be well-aware of, “Oxtamine is no poison. It will not hurt us, only winged beings like this...thing…”

This thing...Shiro glared at the alien, anger flowing through his veins. Keith was not a _thing._ He was a living, breathing, feeling being. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back, standing taller. 

“What does it do?” He asked as he frowned at his best friend, eyes sliding back over to the alien, “Why is he acting weird?"

"It stuns the nervous system," the man answered back before he gazed down at Keith who growled slightly, twitching uncomfortably, "It doesn't hurt, merely makes them unable to move coherently."

The point was proven when Keith hissed again, trying to move forward but failing as soon as he put his wing down, arm giving out as he slumped into the surface of the countertop. A small noise left his lips as he glared at the alien. Shiro got the vague sense that Keith was cursing the guy out in his mind. Luckily, the situation stopped him from laughing as he stepped closer.

"There won’t be lasting side effects, right?"

"No," the man stared at them with calculating, narrowed eyes, "It just needs to run its course. But that will be hours, if not the rest of the night. Especially since it is so small."

"Then why do you have him in a cage?" Pidge demanded as she pointed her finger at the smaller. Shiro was also curious as this was overkill, "He already is loopy and unable to go anywhere! Why the collar?"

Keith squeaked softly before moving his wing to the collar, tiny claw digging into it slightly. He seemed to want to know the same thing as them. 

"Yeah, he's already out of it," Hunk scowled before he frowned nervously, "I mean...he's kinda acting drunk already or...maybe tranquilized and the collar is overdoing it."

"Creatures with wings are sneaky," the alien's brows dipped as a slight gleam of fear appeared in his eyes, "They cannot be trusted. They are too smart, and the collar is for extra protection. They bring their poison and their fangs to bite us. We will not allow it."

Keith growled slightly as he tugged on the collar, letting out a tiny yelp when the device tightened enough to trap his claw to his neck. Shiro's eyes widened in shock before he himself growled lowly under his breath, two seconds away from activating his arm.

"None of that now," the man stated as if scolding a kid which made Keith struggle a little more with a hiss, "The collar tightens based off of movement."

Keith froze before painstakingly moving his limb back some, slipping it out of the device. A low growl left his mouth, one that Shiro knew to be frustration and hurt. Shiro had to do something now. The others were now protesting, leading the main alien to go off about ‘winged things’ and ‘sneaky vile creatures.’ Shiro held his breath as he stared at the group fighting, the loudness of their voices grating on his nerves. At the same time, Keith flinched back at the sound, backing up into the other side of the barrier before shaking his head.

An idea came to Shiro.

"Let him stay on my shoulder," he interrupted the bickering as everyone fell silent. The leader turned towards him with wide eyes as the others looked at him with confusion. Keith gazed up at him with lost, hazy violet eyes, "You said it yourself. He's going to be out of it for the night. He can't possibly attack from my shoulder. If he does try to bite anyone, it would be me first, giving you time to stop him."

"Okay, it is a wise and brave idea," the alien blinked before nodding, "But the collar stays."

"Alright," Shiro smiled back before grimacing inside. He wanted Keith free, but it looked like he was gonna have to deal with this. Staring at the alien for another long moment, Shiro turned to Keith, "Hey, Little Buddy. Let's get you out of there."

The thin translucent box melted away as Shiro reached out to the other who narrowed his eyes with a tiny growl before he sniffed at Shiro's fingers. A long moment passed before Keith trilled again, easily letting Shiro pick him up. The older tucked the other into the bend of his neck, right in between the collar of his armor and his throat on his left side. Keith was small enough that he fit there all snug.

The party returned to normal. Various aliens glanced at Shiro every now and then, but the gazes were lessening every moment that went by without an attack. Shiro could feel Keith quivering on his shoulder, still feeling the effects of the oxtamine.

"Keith, buddy," Shiro whispered under his breath, knowing that the younger would hear it. He was proven correct a second later when a tiny claw brushed up higher on his neck near his jaw, "Drink. You need to feed."

Keith made some type of sound, likely a protest. But Shiro wasn't having it. He didn't want his best friend feeling ill the whole night.

"You’ll be fine. Drinking will help.”

Keith seemed to agree a second later as his tongue brushed against Shiro’s neck, tickling the spot just above his collarline. The older barely avoided laughing at the sensation as the soft spongy tongue brustled over his skin. A small moment passed before two twin pricks bit into his neck, warmth flowing through his veins seconds after. Shiro didn't relax too much from past experiences with Keith's venom, but he did sigh as his muscles no longer felt stiff. His shoulder where the metal arm was attached ached less and he wasn't feeling the pull on his back anymore. 

Keith becomes equally happy, trilling softly as he licks at his neck.

"That's it, Keith," Shiro nods softly, "Take what you need. Feeling better?"

Keith chirps softly, rubbing against his neck. Shiro grins as he takes a sip of the drink in his hand that he's been nursing since Keith left to go to the bathroom. He just stands there for a long moment before he feels Keith shift stiffly. Glancing at him as best he can, he sees that Keith's ears are up, pointing around as though he's heard something. His claws grip Shiro's neck as he peeks over the collar of his armor into the crowd. Tension gathers.

And then he springs off of Shiro's shoulder. His wings flap before he launches himself into the air, swooping straight for the leader. A scream comes out of one of the guests before more join in as the man's eyes widen. Shiro practically watches in slow motion as a snake hisses loudly, flying straight at the same guy, about to bite. It's bright white with golden wings, and it's fangs flash lethally. 

A loud whine of agony fills the air as the two animals crash into each other. The snake reflexively bites its fangs into Keith's chest, getting another cry from him as the needle-like teeth pull out. At the same time, Keith bites the snake, making it go limp. All of this happens in mid-air, and both crash to the ground painfully, rolling over until they smack into the wall.

"What just happened?"

"Did the...thing just save you?"

"It's a frutder!"

"A frutder! No! How did one get in?"

"We haven't had any in a year!"

"It...he...he saved me," the leader speaks softly, "Why? He jumped in my place."

Shiro quickly rushes over to Keith. Already, he can see the other is in pain. The poison was fast and strong, likely more so because of Keith's size as a bat. He sees as Keith flops around, back hitting the wall. He squeaks in agony before clawing at his fur. It must by the spot where the fangs punctured him. Before Shiro can do anything, he cries out before his head shoots back at an impossible angle. He yanks on the fur on his back, pulling out a patch of ebony fluff. A second later, he yanks out hair from another spot. He doesn't seem to notice that pain, but rather the pain from the venom running through his veins. 

"Little Buddy!" Shiro shouts before trying to grab Keith in his hand. The younger flops out of his limb, growling before yanking on more fur and spitting it out onto the floor. By now, clumps of black rest around him as patches of skin show up on his back, leaving him bare in a few spots. Shiro can see three puncture wounds that are leaking blood and green liquid.

The younger wails, thrashing around before curling up. His breathing is laborious. 

"Pidge!" Shiro calls out to her, "Give me your bayard! I need a sharp blade!" 

She hands it over, keeping a hold on it to keep it into her weapon. Shiro carelessly slashes the edge against his palm before letting his blood pool on the floor in a rapidly growing puddle. With his metal arm, he scoots Keith closer to him. The smaller resists, likely in too much pain to realize that it is only Shiro. The struggle turns into less of one when Keith happens to catch the scent of blood, stilling before he goes along with his hand like he’s thirsty. The ebony bat crawls to it, sticking out his tongue before huffing. 

As soon as the first drop hits, Keith starts drinking faster, perking up. He cries out, still rolling slightly. As he drinks, he starts to heal. He’s less fidgety, and his fur starts to regrow. Another moment goes by before he stills, ears flicking. 

“Is he okay?” 

“Is he...healing himself?”

“What about the frutder?”

“Secure it,” the leader speaks up, “And for you…”

He points at Keith who rests there, huffing.

“You are our guest!” The alien grins happily, face turning sad, “And we would like to offer an apology for our behavior. We are used to winged things trying to kill us.”

Keith blinks up at him, glancing over at Shiro who shrugs. He can’t make up Keith’s mind for him. If he said this was enough then Shiro would break it up and take him back to the castle. The younger glances between them for a moment before letting out a chirp. He sniffs before crawling hesitantly towards the leader. A moment passes before he hops onto his leg, climbing his way up the alien’s clothes. He finally gets to the top before perching there with both ears moving a bit. He sniffs the guy again, eyes narrowed before he sneezes.

“Oh no…”

“He doesn’t accept!”

“What will we do!”

“We have brought shame to our people!”

“Hah,” Shiro laughs softly before shaking his head and stepping up, “No, that means he’s happy.”

Keith agrees, trilling before he blinks up at the leader who smiles back, face going happy too.

“Well, thank you,” he answers back, holding out his finger, “You saved my life, little one. I am sorry for all the wrongs I did to you. Let’s get that collar off.”

Keith chirps again, making little sounds as though he’s talking. Shiro feels as though he likely is. The younger jumps up, gently grabbing the digit with his tiny claws before hanging upside down. The larger alien presses onto the collar, which beeps a few seconds later before falling off.

“There you go,” he nods, “Enjoy your night. It is, after all, a party.”

Keith squeaks out before glancing around. As soon as his eyes land on Shiro, he lets out another noise before darting for Shiro. The older grins, watching as the smaller lands on his head, resting his belly on the ebony hair and his head on Shiro’s white bangs. The younger says something, patting his ears with his wings.

“Go to sleep, Little Buddy,” Shiro nods back softly before rubbing at Keith’s side, “You need it. I’ll tell the others that I saw you and you must have went back to the castle. Just rest.”

Keith slips into a deep sleep right there. It’s absolutely adorable and he can see the others talking about it. This time, they seem much more lively about it, which makes Shiro grin.


End file.
